wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Courier
Collaboration between ANAPH0RAA and Sparrow the Skywing! Intro= song lyric "small quote" song lyric (Censored) swear warning in song lyrics. Small, vague blurb about the character. song lyric |-|Main= When I'm getting bored, I start some drama And when I'm too f**ked up, you let me yell BIG quote Without you, yeah, I'm so unbothered I'm tryna stir it up, I need your help Courier is Sparrow and Anaphora's OC. Please don't use without permission, don't steal, don't copy the code, you know, what everyone says. Little blurb about character. {explicit warning} I know it's only natural But can we pretend to be cool? Sometimes, I wish you'd make me cry Sometimes, I wish that we could fight Appearance. text Tell me, don't you hate it? Perfect's overrated Tell the nice guy to give me a taste of my medicine I wish you'd make me cry I get angry and I try to call it off Personality. Courier is a true extrovert. At times they seem to live for conversation, and, when they don't have anyone to talk to, they can be found talking to themself. They tend to ramble and don't know when to stop talking. Courier talks to themself often. They hate to admit it, but they are lonely. Their mood isn't to be desired, and they oftentimes stay home instead of going out. They want to get better. They want to stop drowning in their tears. Not only for their sake; they end up tearing down the lives of their friends in the process. They strive for fun and a good time, so it hurts a little more when they can't get it. They can oftentimes make decisions without making them through. Oftentimes being more like all the time. Courier is not a planner and goes with the flow, almost too much. Many of their supposed ideas turn into catastrophes. They are problematic, and oftentimes their friends and family step in to fix the messes. Courier doesn't understand why these dragons go out of their way to help them. They understand Courier's struggles, and want to help them. But Courier is the problem, they should be yelling at them instead of helping them off the ground again and again. Courier isn't necessarily logical, but definitely blunt to the emotions of others. They won't understand why their friends refuse to go skydiving or swim with sharks with them; they oftentimes forget most of society isn't as brave as they are. Although many of their attempted ideas are absurd, logic is more of Courier's go-to than morals or feelings. They can go from being very arrogant to humble in seconds, depending on the circumstance. When sadder than usual, they believe themself to be worthless; when they're out with friends, they can forget that they aren't entitled to every single thing in the world. They are humble about their skills, but only before they get so much praise. Courier is a true pessimist. Not only is the glass half empty, the glass is not big enough to hold enough water when full, it is the wrong color, the wrong shape. The glass is the worst thing that has walked this earth. It takes a close friend, and a lot of encouragement, for them to be satisfied with what isn't perfect. But you don't play along, you keep it fair You keep saying you just want good karma But she's a b**ch like me who doesn't care I know it's only natural History. text But can we pretend to be cool? Sometimes, I wish you'd make me cry Sometimes, I wish that we could fight Tell me, don't you hate it? Perfect's overrated Abilities and Weaknesses. text Tell the nice guy to give me a taste of my medicine I wish you'd make me cry Can we just forget that we're in love real quick And tell me all 'bout how you want me to change? Relationships. text Don't you hate it when I hate on all your newest kicks? And when I never say I'm wrong Or how I get when we're alone And I am always on my phone Trivia. text I wish that you would tell me off I wish you'd make me cry |-|Playlist= song lyric "small quote" song lyric text song lyric |-|Gallery= song lyric "small quote" song lyric pictures go here song lyric |-|Credits= song lyric "small quote" song lyric text song lyric Category:Collaborations Category:Content (Sparrow the Skywing) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Non-Binary Category:Hybrids Category:IceWings Category:MudWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (ANAPH0RAA)